<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After so little time, everything changed by Vixymix101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062897">After so little time, everything changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixymix101/pseuds/Vixymix101'>Vixymix101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Indian in the Cupboard (1995), The Indian in the Cupboard Series - Lynne Reid Banks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Boyfriends, Cat, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Horseback Riding, Horses, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mini, Modern Era, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations History, Other, Out of Character, Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixymix101/pseuds/Vixymix101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omri had just graduated college, his mother calls him, asking for him to visit, being a mamas boy he plans his trip to his old home.<br/>Being in his room brings back memories, especially of the little plastic indian.<br/>He finds the cupboard, tucked away and collecting dust in the crawl space, along with everything safe in a small box. </p><p>He once again told a blind story...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Little Bear/Boone, Omri/Boone, Omri/Little Bear, Omri/Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After so little time, everything changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo-- this is my first ever work! So please go easy on me-- I'll try to be consistent with updates but don't expect anything amazing.<br/>.<br/>Side note: I swear it's a ship fic despite the summary bring mostly centered around Omri--<br/>Other stuff to know:<br/>• When Little Bear speaks Iroquoian I will use [ ] because I can't speak Iroquoian ;w;)<br/>• Time skips will also be using '∆∆∆∆∆' cause it's fancy.<br/>• I will tag the chapters containing smut for anyone who no likeys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omri always had a slight interest in Native American history, but after his experience with the little Iroquois man, it only fueled him to learn more.<br/>
He read any book of their history he could find, read any article, anything he could do to learn more.<br/>
Maybe teach all he's learned.</p><p>   He had just graduated college, on a search for a job as a teacher, strike a spark into other kids minds like how Little Bear did with him.<br/>
But that would have to wait-- his mother was calling, and Omri quickly answered. 
"Hey mom!". He smiled, sitting down on a nearby park bench.<br/>
"Hi sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Did you get a job yet?". Omri snorted, giving a small chuckle. "Mom I <em>just</em> graduated, I'm not gonna get hired immediately".<br/>
His mother gave a soft laugh. "I know, I know-- I'm just so excited for you".<br/>
Omri always had a wonderful mom, she was caring, supportive. He has to admit, he's happy she still keeps in contact.<br/>
"You sound more excited then I should be". Omri and his mother shared a good small laugh together before a silence broke over them until he broke it. "So.. any other reason you called?". Omri asked, leaning forward, resting his forearm on his knee.<br/>
"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over and visit? Your father hasn't been doing so well.. so..". Omri nodded, remembering then she can't see him.<br/>
"Yeah..I understand-- I'll be there tomorrow, I'll ask Patrick for a ride over".<br/>
"Alright-- well, I'll see you soon, honey". Omri smiled, giving a short nod. "Cya mom". Omri hung up, tucking his phone into his pants pocket.</p>
<h1>∆∆∆∆∆</h1><p>The next day had passed, and Omri convinced Patrick to give him that ride over.<br/>
Patrick parked in the driveway, Omri thanking his friend for the ride, Patrick giving a small wave before driving off.<br/>
Omri stood at the door step, already memories were coming back to him, the spot he buried the small old man long ago had grown a tree. It was still growing, not quite as tall, but growing.<br/>
Omri snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he may look like a creep just standing there, so he held up a fist, knocking on the door. There was some shuffling on the other side before it opened, revealing his mother who ushered him in.
   Dad was in a recliner, a newer one. He was asleep by the looks of it, covered by a wool blanket.
His mother lead him to the kitchen table to not disturb Dad.</p><p>He took a seat, a brief memory of the birthday party that lead to his meeting of the Native man and his passion.<br/>
"Feels like I haven't seen you in ages--". His mother started, an elbow resting on the wooden table.<br/>
"Technically it's been 23 years". Omri replied, leaning back in the chair, freezing slightly as it made a slight creak.<br/>
His mother chuckled. "Still feels like ages".<br/>
.
They talk for a while, catching up on what's been going on. 
Dad has been sick as they discussed on the phone the other day, they made him and his brothers old rooms into a yoga studio and guest rooms. Omri was planning on moving out of state to get a good teaching job at a university.
   After the little catching up, Omri had a curious thought that's been lingering in his head for quite a while. 
"Hey mom?". His mother responded with a 'hm?'.
"Do you still have that old cupboard you gave me? With the little Native and cowboy figure?". His mom seemed to be in thought for a moment before she stood. "Oh! I kept all that in the crawlspace!". His mother went to the stairs, Omri getting up and following.
She opened the small door, moving aside some stuff until the dusty cupboard appeared. It was still in good shape, a good wipe down would do it some justice.
She pulled out the wooden cupboard, along with a small wooden box that laid next to it. 
Omri got onto his knees, opening the small box. There they were-- 
Little Bear, Boone and even Tommy were in there. A smile stretched across Omris face as pleasant memories came to him like a big, warm, fuzzy blanket.
   "We were planning on selling it, but I remembered how much you liked keeping it around just in case". His mom said, shutting the crawlspace door.
"Put it on the kitchen table, I'll wipe it down for yah". Omri nodded, lifting up the cupboard and heading to the table, setting it down along with the box of minis.
   His mother soon returned with a damp washcloth, after a quick wipe down the cupboard looked as good as new, even the figures and key got a small wipe down, free of dust that had built up.
   Omri held the little plastic indian in his palm, thinking of what he's up to, did his nephew return, does he still remember him? Has even any time passed for him?<br/>
Maybe he could ask, bring him back again for old times sake.</p><p>"Thanks for keeping them around, mom".<br/>
"Its no problem sweetie". His mom went and put away the dirty washcloth, returning and seating herself again. "I'm surprised you still remember this old thing-- you were so young when we gave it to you". Omri set Little Bear back into the box, shutting it. "I wasn't <em>that</em> young, I think I was 9 when I got it?". Both put on thinking faces. "I think maybe 7?". She pursed her lip, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Omri interrupted her thoughts, standing up and collecting the cupboard and box in his arms. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter anyways, let's just say I have a good memory!". His mother gives a soft chuckle. "That works with me".<br/>
After a quick call to Patrick, a wave good bye and a promise of another visit, he was on his way to his apartment, ready to meet his little friends again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna see any updates or wish to send fanart, you can contact me on Instagram!<br/>@manedwolves101</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>